Got a secret, can you keep it?
by Phil1990
Summary: Training at Seth Rollins school was both an honour and a privilege but being this close to him was dangerous, I had a huge secret one that would affect us both and his ability to train me if he ever found out. I was tempting fate just by being here, but my budding wrestling career depended on his ability to whip me into shape.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was the way he looked at me or maybe it was all in my head? All I knew was there was tension there and I didn't know whether or not I was imagining it. You know how it is when you're attracted to someone and you pick apart everything that they do just hoping that there are some clues as to their real intentions to that you don't put your heart on the line only to be rejected.

Showing up to training every day was hard, I mean, he wasn't there every day but he was the head trainer and he had an obvious level of power over me which meant that regardless of how attractive I found him, I was unable to act on this because he was in a position of power. So I let the feeling pas me by and concentrated on allowing him to teach me to become a professional wrestler, something that I had always wanted to be.

I showed up to training a little bit early as I did every day but this day was going to be different, I was there a few minutes early every day so that I could change in private since I was the only girl in the group, I didn't want any extra attention. I just wanted to be treated like every other boy in the class and so far I had been able to coast under the radar but today we all had to put together an eight-minute match to show off what style we had decided that we were going to create our own unique move-set around.

I was obviously a high flyer and so I changed into my usual tracksuit bottoms and loose fitting t-shirt, as well as my knee and elbow pads, then began fastening up my wrestling boots, this was when the other trainees slowly began arriving. I was paired with Derren, he wasn't the best wrestler in the group but he was someone who had become an above par technical wrestler over the past few months and I looked forward to learning from him in the ring.

Derren carried me for most of the match and I noticed that for a high flyer I was definitely lacking a lot of height in my moves but we had only been doing this for three months and many of my moves were ones that I hadn't actually been taught to do safely, but I thought this was one of those go hard or go home moments because I had to prove that I belonged with these much bigger, more talented athletes.

As I have already said, I wasn't under any more pressure than the boys in the group, but as the only girl, there is a natural desire to succeed and prove that our gender doesn't define us. Marek Brave was the one who was taking the session and he seemed impressed with our work and even slowly clapped us after I had taken the pin off Derren's interesting bridging Northern Lights Suplex.

The trainees then gave us the feedback on the match that was mostly positive where they pulled me up on my height problem, but it was seen as something that I could work on in the coming weeks.

Marek then approached the ring apron and I prepared myself for his brutal feedback but instead, he asked me one question. "Why don't you ever take off your elbow pads?" He looked at me slightly confused, but he had said it loud enough for all the other trainees to hear and it seemed that everyone had been thinking the same thing.

"No reason," I stated, trying to brush it off as though it was the strangest question he could have asked me.

"You are wearing them when you arrive here and never take them off when we are doing warm ups or cool downs like other trainees, it's been three months and I have never seen you take them off." He seemed to be pushing his point.

"I don't like my elbows. And I've seen there are a lot of injuries in wrestling that start with your arms so I would rather not have them off." A normal trainer would have accepted this as my real answer but I could feel Marek's eyes on me and I knew that he knew I was lying, I couldn't look him in the eye and I began to move my feet in an embarrassing way. I tried to head out of the ring to end the conversation, but Marek continued talking and I knew that this wasn't over.

"We are doing the warm down now, you won't be in any danger, take them off." He acted as though it was the simplest thing in the world, but it wasn't, not for me and I knew that if I didn't take them off this would be the biggest thing on the minds of my fellow wrestlers throughout my career, but if I took them off it would be even worse.

All of the trainees had their eyes on me and I didn't know what to do, I began to sweat. Marek shrugged as though he was waiting for my answer when suddenly the door to the gym opened and light burst into the room. I saw the silhouette of a man heading towards us but I recognised his voice before I saw his face.

"Marek, what's going on here, why aren't we training? We have a lot to fit in today." It was Seth Rollins, or Tyler Black as he was once known on the Independent Circuit. This was his training school, technically Marek owned it alongside him but as a WWE superstar, it was Seth who funnelled all the money into the school, whilst Marek was seen as the head trainer when Rollins was touring with WWE, but he had a few days off every month to come and check in on us and lucky for me he had chose the perfect day to return and save me.

"Oh, just a few issues with a trainee, not much of a hold-up." Marek shot me a look that told me that I was in a lot of trouble when Seth was gone because I had essentially got him into trouble so he had to pass down the blame.

"What's the problem?" Rollins eyed me as I was still standing in the ring holding onto the rope looking quite embarrassed and looking for a way out. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Erm, I think Marek had a problem with my elbow pads," I choked and Marek shot me a look that somehow managed to be painful as though I had just thrown him under the bus.

"They look like standard pads to me, have they caused an injury?" Rollins questioned and I told him that they hadn't but that wasn't the problem.

"She hasn't taken them off in three months. I just wanted to know why." Marek attempted to save himself but the look on Seth's face said it all.

"You can't ask a female to remove any part of her attire in a room full of men, the fact that you have singled her out for it is a complete abuse of power. This is unbelievable!" Rollins made a noise with his lips and then shot Marek a look and it was a look that meant that this definitely wasn't over.

He then helped me out of the ring and turned to face me, he looked me in the eyes "Amelia, are you ok? Do you need anything? Do you mind coming to my office for five minutes?" This was it, this was where I was going to be sent home. No one ever got taken into Seth's office for a good reason and it seemed that I was next on the list, his training school was about to become a no-female zone.

He motioned for me to sit down and then shut the blinds where I could see Marek forcing the other boys to run suicide drills because Seth had made him angry and he had no one else to blame it on. He pushed the door closed and I heard the click, I knew that this was going to be an awkward conversation because it had been one I had been dreading for the past five years.


	2. Chapter 2

I squirmed in my seat as I tried to avoid Seth's gaze as he attempted to look me in the eye, I must have looked like some kind of fangirl who was uncomfortable in his presence, but I was just afraid that he wanted to pick back up where Marek left off.

He put my drink down on the table and leaned against it in front of me so that his hip bone was close to my hand and it made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he looked at me attempting to avoid eye contact with him.

"I think so, erm, yes." I muttered whilst looking around the room and trying to think of something to ask him that would send his thought track in a different direction.

"Amelia, look at me. I know I probably make you uncomfortable, but we need to have a serious conversation." Seth spun my chair around so that I was right in front of him and looked me in the eye. I slowly turned my head into his direction and nodded to let him know that I was aware.

"Is Marek making it awkward for you here? You're the first female trainee that the company has had, I don't think he knows how to train women so I worry about how he is with you." Seth genuinely looked like he was worried, I shrugged my shoulders, I had been treated the same as the boys except for today where he had wanted me to take off my pads, but I guess it had been three months and people were probably wondering if I even had elbows.

"He's fine." I muttered and Seth kneeled down so that he was close to the floor whilst I remained on the chair looking down on him.

"Talk to me, it's OK, what was the problem today?" Seth smiled and he had that look on his face like I could share all of my problems with him and that he could make everything better.

"He wanted me to take off my elbow pads." I let it out, but as I did I knew it would only lead to more questions and wished I was much better at lying, I couldn't make eye contact anyway so there wouldn't be that much of an issue with him thinking I was actually lying.

"That's an odd request, I usually have to force women to put elbow pads on." Seth smiled again and I could see that he was trying his best to make me feel comfortable but I just couldn't allow myself to feel at ease.

"I know, I just think that he was wondering if I had elbows since he's never seen me without them." I looked Seth in the eyes for the first time and tried to guess what he was thinking. I couldn't see but it seemed that he was going to ask the question I had dreaded.

"Is there a reason why you haven't taken them off?" It was such a simple question but it was a question that had such an incredibly long explanation.

"Yes." Seth looked over at me, expecting some long-winded explanation but seemed so disappointed that I didn't want to confide in him.

"Something you want to talk about?" This time Seth took my hand and was looking at me in such a way that I couldn't' help myself. I learned over and decided, it was time.

"It's personal, but I guess I might as well come clean." I slowly peeled back my elbow pad on my right arm and unveiled my tattoo of a semicolon just above my elbow joint, Seth glanced at it and back at me before I could respond.

"You have mental health problems?" Is this the issue? You don't want people to know about your past?" He stood up slightly taken aback and trying to figure out what was going on.

"No, I had anorexia. I had it for seven years and I beat it, Wrestling is one of the reasons why I managed to overcome it. I don't talk about it. It's my life and it's something that I did myself. Wrestling is scripted, it's a fight when it comes to cardio and skill but the biggest fight of my life has already been and gone and I was victorious. That's my story, it's not yours to use and it's not Marek's to force out of me. Its personal to me and I shouldn't be pressured into telling people something that personal."

Seth's expression changed, it's like he didn't know how to feel. He walked over and put his arms around me, I stood up as he was about to speak.

"Amelia, that was an incredible way of putting it. I'm sorry I pressured you into this. I can tell Marek it's none of his business and you can go join the boys if you want, your past doesn't determine your future and it won't affect your place here."

I looked over at him and slowly stepped backwards. I wish that was it, the full story but it seems that it wasn't and since I had half come clean I thought it was worth telling the full story.

"That isn't all." I breathed in before I slowly began removing the pad on my left arm. I saw the look on his face as he saw what was underneath, I knew then and there this was going to be a problem so I quickly ran out of the room before he was able to find the words to describe his current state.


End file.
